You Give Me Fever
by redemptionsong
Summary: Bella fights a fever, Edward just thinks she's hot. Our favourite Twi characters get the flu. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I rewrote some of this because the writing was just so damn bad. It still could be though, so who knows? Hopefully there is an improvement anyway. This story is all about the fluff. There's no angst to be seen anywhere in here so y'know... just a warning if that's not really your cup of tea. Enough waffle. Read on.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own squat.

* * *

Wednesday started off the usual way. I woke up to find a warm arm wrapped around my waist and a head snuggled into my neck. Contentment spread through me as I reached my own arm to run my hand through the soft hair of my bedmate. His low growl resounded deep in his chest and I felt the vibration against my back. We turned into each other then, ready to get the morning started in the best possible way. After a quick but satisfying lovemaking session and a procession of kisses, I escaped his clutches to ready myself for work. Half an hour later I emerged from the bathroom my eyes searching out the handbag I had tossed somewhere the night before. I felt his eyes on me as I picked clothes off the floor and looked under the bed, just in case.

He mumbled something and I looked up to find him leaning on his elbow checking me out.

"Did you say something, Edward?" I asked him, checking under the pillows for good measure.

He stared back at me, his eyes roaming over my grey shift dress. "Possibly the best girlfriend in the world," he said softly.

I paused in my search and leaned over to peck him on the mouth. As I went to move away, he grabbed my head and held me closer and I leaned in letting him. I decided to put a stop to his groping when he tried to pull my dress over my hips.

"That's enough of that now. I'll never get to work if we keep this up," I muttered, adjusting my clothes. "Besides, you're not a hundred percent yet and I don't want to over work you when you're still sick."

"You can over work me all you want, honey. I'm telling you I'm fine. A hundred and ten per cent even." He reached out for me and I swatted his hand away.

"Nuh uh," I shook my head remembering that I had left my bag in my car and made my way towards the door. "I'll see you later, hun. Don't forget to drink the juice I bought in the fridge and I'll call you when you need to take your pills."

"Good God, I'm fine woman! It's just the flu!" I heard him yell as I made my way down the stairs and out the door.

**

Once I got to work and settled myself into my routine with my trusty coffee by my side I noticed my coffee wasn't going down as smoothly as usual. My throat felt raw and dry. I rubbed my throat lightly and felt a slight heaviness in my head and decided to swap the coffee for a glass of water instead. As the day progressed, I started feeling strange. Like an odd mixture of cold and hot, drowsy and dizzy.

I left work early, a pounding headache making it impossible to think and staggered up the stairs barely making it to the front door before it was flung wide open.

"Hi honey, you're home early!" Edward bellowed, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing his hands up and down my arms as if to warm me up. "Poor thing, you're freezing! Let's get you out of the cold and warmed up!" This was usually one our favourite games to play and he often greeted me like this even though it wasn't cold. And the fact that it was also summer.

He started removing my shoes and unbuttoning my blouse. "You poor thing," he murmured. "Frozen to the bone..." Off came the skirt.

"Edward," I mumbled, not having the strength to stop him physically.

"What on earth were you doing out in the cold, young lady?" He said sternly, clearly enjoying himself. "Your legs are practically ice!" He exclaimed running his hands up and down the length of them.

"Edward, I need... I don't feel..." I protested meekly.

"You're lucky I'm here to warm you up!" He exclaimed now that I was completely nude and visibly shaking. He thought I was trembling from excitement. I wish I could say that I was.

In normal circumstances I would have played along and he would also have been less a few items of clothing of his own, but I just couldn't work up the effort. I was physically drained and wanted nothing more than to just drown out the rest of the world and sleep. He started kissing my neck, licking at my pulse.

"Hmmm. Particularly cold at this spot," he murmured, sucking at the area under my ear. "Needs special attention here..." He moved his way up to my face, brushing against my lips and waiting for me to respond. His eyes opened as he pecked my lips again, waiting for a reaction. He must have noticed that I was not nearly as eager as I usually would have been and peered at me warily.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Edward," I managed. "I feel weird."

"What do you mean, 'weird'," he asked, his eyes widening.

"I feel sick."

'Sick?' He repeated, his brow furrowed. He placed his hand on my forehead and jerked it away at almost immediately.

"Shit! You're burning up!" I moaned in reply. "She's burning up, she's burning up, she's burning up..." he repeated, whispering to himself. He hastily gathered together my discarded clothes and wrapped them back around me haphazardly, finishing me off by draping a large blanket around my shoulders.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," he murmured, contrite. "I never would have taken off your clothes if I had known. Come to the living room. I'll make up a fire."

"It's summer, Edward," I reminded him weakly.

"I don't care! We have to warm you up! It's what you do when you're sick, right?"

I nodded not listening. "Can you just take me to bed, please hun?"

His face brightened immediately. "Sure thing! Excellent. I didn't think you would be in the mood for... oh yes, of course," he said realising what I meant. "Because you want to rest. Not because you want to... do other things. Yes, I'll take you to bed."

Instead of taking my arm and leading me like I expected he picked me up bridal style, wrapped clothes, blanket and all, and carried me our bedroom. He laid me carefully on our bed, removing my clothes and wrapping me securely under the covers. The next thing I remembered was waking up to find Edward kneeling beside me with a glass in each hand.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want milk?" He asked proffering a glass, anxiously. "Water?"

I could only shake my head and roll over on my side, away from him.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have drunk all the juice!" I heard faintly as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Not thirsty," I managed to mutter. "Must be dying," I smiled deliriously.

"Stop it, Bella," Edward whispered. "Don't even joke about that."

I rolled my eyes, then groaned at the effort that took and rolled away from him again, instantly falling asleep.

I awoke what seemed like days later but must have only been hours to find Edward sitting in a chair beside the bed watching me anxiously. He started when he saw me looking back at him and immediately jumped up and pulled a huge bag out from his pants? No, it must have been under the bed. This flu business was really doing a number on me.

"I got you some things from the drugstore," he said sweetly. "Anything you might ever need is right in this bag. Chocolates, tabloids, aspirin, vitamins, cough syrup..."

"I don't have a cough,"' I interrupted him.

"Yes, but you might get one," he replied matter-of-factly. "I phoned Carlisle and he said to keep you warm. Like you did for me. Remember, sweetie?" He whispered, leaning in to push my hair away from my head. I whimpered as his cool hand soothed my heated skin. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his own messy locks. "But I'm sure I wasn't this bad. I'm just going to take your temperature now to check, okay?"

I tasted the soft plastic as he gently inserted it in my mouth and waited, my eyes closed.

"HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed and I winced, the pounding in my head increasing at his loud words. I felt him frantically tucking in the blankets around me before I heard his urgent footsteps treading across the room.

I continued to wander in and out of consciousness over the next couple of days. I even vaguely recalled seeing Carlisle telling Edward he was doing a good job and to keep at it. Like clockwork, Edward would see to me taking my pills and drinking my fluids. He must have taken more sick days off work because not once did I wake up to find him gone. He remained at my side always.

By the third day I started to feel marginally better and Edward even carried me to the music room where I would watch him play the piano, wrapped up in my comforter. He carried me back to bed ten minutes later when I had started to droop to the floor again.

By Monday I was feeling much better yet still unable to make it into work. Edward was reluctant to leave me alone but I convinced him someone still needed to pay the bills.

I snuggled up in my warm cocoon in our bed watching him ready himself for work. I noticed his actions were hesitant and when he glanced back at me for the hundredth time with worry etched in his face, I sighed heavily.

"Stop it, Edward. I'm fine. Really."

"Will you call me if you're not well?" He asked kneeling beside the bed and stroking my hair.

"Yes, I'll call you if I'm not well," I replied softly, lying through my teeth.

"Liar."

"Just go, please." I smiled. "I have my juice, milk, water, Gatorade, tea, vitamins, cough syrup, magazines, chick flicks... Jesus, I could start up my own little drugstore here."

"Ha ha," Edward muttered dryly. "But seriously Bella, call me-"

"I will call you if anyone anywhere gets sick," I replied flatly.

"That's the spirit," he said pecking me gently on the lips. "I'll call you anyway, every hour to check up and I'll be back for lunch so don't you dare move from that spot." He called out as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yes, Dad!" I yelled back.

"Love you!" I heard him call.

"Love you, too!" I called back, snuggling in deeper only to be disrupted by my cellphone ringing.

I grabbed it not looking at the caller ID. "I told you I'm fine, now leave me alone." I answered thinking it was Edward.

"Bella?"

"Emmett?" I asked, alert now at the tone of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's Rose," he replied, his voice cracking slightly. "She's not making any sense and fuck me, her head's practically roasting!"

_Oh for the love of God,_ Bella thought. _Here we go again._

* * *

_Every time you review God adds another year on your life. It's true. Try it, you'll thank me later._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There wasn't going to be a Chapter 2 but I felt like my little plot bunny had legs so I ran with it. Did you see what I did there? Great. This, however, will probably be the last chapter. Chapter 1 will need a do-over anyway because it's just so damn sad with the grammatical errors and horrific writing abundant in it but I'll just leave that for when I actually give a damn. If there are errors in this one, it's not my fault. Well, maybe it is.

Thanks for the lovely reviews on the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. It's sad how shockingly little I actually do own.

* * *

It would have been a beautiful day, what with the birds singing outside the window and the sun shining brightly in the sky, if not for the fact that I had a sickly girlfriend on her deathbed.

"Emmett, calm down," Bella soothed through the phone. "Rose will be fine. Be cool."

"I AM COOL!" I yelled into the mouthpiece. "I'm a fucking cucumber!"

"Emmett." I turned at the sound of Rose's voice.

"Yeah, baby?" My voice lowered to a soft timbre.

"Be nice to Bella," she managed meekly before closing her eyes.

"Yeah, be nice to Bella, Emmett," Bella piped up through the phone.

I felt my anger rise as I quickly exited the bedroom so as not to disturb Rosalie again.

"Don't even start with me, Swan." I whispered furiously once I had shut the door behind me. "If it weren't for you two virus-ridden--"

"Virus-ridden?" Bella scoffed. "Oh please, you big whore. Who was it that got syphilis in high school and spread it around the whole senior class?"

"Hey! You promised never to bring that up again and if you told Rose about that, I swear to _Lucifer_, I will let Edward know about the time you streaked through the homecoming game to get Tyler Crowley's attention."

"You wouldn't dare," she growled quietly.

"Try me," I warned. "Get your ass over here, Swan."

I heard her sigh heavily. "Be there in 20... jackass." She muttered quickly before hanging up.

**

I was boiling water on the stove when I heard Bella knocking on the door. I rushed to open it and immediately pulled her into a hug, my earlier anger at her forgotten. It wasn't easy staying mad at Bella Swan. We had grown up together and she probably knew me better than anyone else in the world, including Rosalie.

"How is she?" Bella asked standing on her tiptoes to peck me on the cheek. She drew back from me and I noted her paler than usual demeanour and dishevelled hair.

"You look like shit," I remarked bluntly. I laid my hand across her forehead softly. "Are you still sick?"

She slapped my hand away irritably. "Thanks for the warm welcome," she said flatly. "And you don't exactly look like a GQ cover yourself," she said eyeing my flannel pants and bare feet.

"Yeah, you wish you could have a piece of this," I joked as she rolled her eyes and removed her coat. She shivered and I instantly felt guilty at ordering her over when she was obviously still not well.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I mumbled quietly. "Listen, you go lie down with Rose and I'll take care of you both."

Bella smiled sweetly at me before her nose scrunched up. She sniffed the air curiously.

"Is something burning?"

I paused. "Oh, shit!"

I raced into the kitchen with Bella trailing behind me. The pot of water I had placed on the boil earlier was now bubbling and smoking away, the water spilling over the edge.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed as I turned off the element.

"What are you cooking?" Bella asked, opening the windows to let out the smoke.

I cursed again as I jerked my hand away from the pot, the steam almost scalding my arm.

"I wasn't cooking anything. Just boiling water."

"Why?"

I turned around to face her. "Because that's what you're supposed to do, isn't it? Boil water and tear up some sheets?"

Bella looked confused. "Again... why?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off feeling foolish. "To disinfect the germs?"

"And the torn up sheets were for...?"

"How the fuck should I know?" I snapped, annoyed at the smirk on her face. "It's what they do in the movies, okay? The pregnant girl goes into labour and then the maid rushes in and boils some water and tears up some sheets..."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, look. I don't know what kind of old-ass hillbilly movies you've been watching but first of all, Rose isn't pregnant and secondly, welcome to 2009, Em! Come join us, why don't you?"

I held up the sheets warily. "So, we're not going to need these anymore?"

Bella reached up to pinch my cheek before walking out of the room. "No. And even if we did, we have these things called towels now, Em." She turned around, walking backwards, her eyes mocking me. "They will _blow your mind_."

I would have scowled at her had she not turned and walked straight into the closed door.

"Ow!" She uttered a string of curses at the door before turning a bright red face back to me. "You didn't see that, McCarty. I'm going to have a nap. As you were."

**

All was quiet for a while as Bella and Rosalie slept. I had fussed over them an hour ago, bringing in extra blankets and making them tea. They watched as I added honey and lemon and gingerly sipped it before deeming it okay for them to drink.

I tried not to blush as Rosalie ran her cold fingers through my hair.

"How did we get so lucky, Rose?" Bella smiled as she reached for her cup.

Rosalie scoffed. "Lucky? You call being stuck in bed with the flu lucky?" She sighed deeply as she took a sip of her tea. "Perfect," she muttered softly.

"No, aside from that. I've never seen Emmett so attentive and loving." I actually did blush this time. "It's so damn cute."

Before I could respond, a loud repetitive banging suddenly permeated the air.

"What the hell?" I muttered standing up quickly. Someone was pounding on the door. I reached the door quickly and pulled it open to find Edward there, his hand still raised in the air, his face stricken.

"Dude! What's the matter?" I asked in concern.

Edward stared back worriedly, running his hands back and forth through his hair. "It's Bella. She's not at home and I've been calling and calling her all morning--"

"She's here," I interrupted.

He froze, his eyes widening as the relief sunk in. He pushed past me then and made a beeline straight for the bedroom.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as I followed him into the room. Her smile quickly dropped when she saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

Edward didn't say a word as he knelt by her side and pressed his face into her neck, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Baby?" Bella asked worriedly looking up at me in confusion. I shrugged making my way to Rosalie's side. "Edward, talk to me."

Edward lifted his head then and pecked her lips lightly. "I called the house and you didn't answer. I thought maybe you were sleeping but I kept calling and you weren't picking up." He paused to press soft kisses all over her face. "So I came home to check on you and you were gone. I was so worried. You're not strong enough to drive or walk very far..."

Bella sighed heavily as Edward pulled her to him tightly. "Baby, I'm fine. Really." They kissed softly, oblivious to Rosalie and my presence in the room. Bella pulled away then, moving his hair away from his face. "Plus, you underestimate me. I am a pillar of strength. King Kong ain't got nothin' on me."

Edward chuckled before his face turned sombre. "I can't help worrying about you. If anything ever happened to you, Bella..." He swallowed, unable to continue and I leaned over Rosalie protectively, kissing her hair.

The shrill ringing of the phone made us all jump and I quickly answered it as Rosalie groaned at the noise.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em, it's me." Jasper's drawl sounded on the line.

"What's up, Jasper?"

"Alice is sick, man. She's in a really bad way."

"Shit, it's really going around, huh? Bella and Rose are sick too."

"Really?" Jasper asked defensively and I frowned at his tone. "How sick are they?"

"Bella's actually almost better but Rose is pretty far gone."

"Alice has a 100 degree fever. 100! It's the real flu and everything!" He said almost proudly and I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" Edward asked noticing my expression.

"Alice is sick with a 100 degree fever. Jasper thinks we should be impressed. As if no one --"

"Bella's temperature was 104!" Edward interrupted, a smug smirk on his face.

"Bullshit," Jasper muttered on the phone listening in.

"He doesn't believe you," I pointed to Edward.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward stood up, making his way towards me. "Well, he can come over and --"

"It's not a competition, guys." Bella said flatly, snuggling back under the blankets.

"Too much noise," Rosalie mumbled, pulling the blankets over her head. I looked at her, the thrill of competition racing through me.

"Rosie'll beat both your asses!" I exclaimed. "Edward, help me look for the thermometer!"

"Did you say something about us being lucky?" I heard Rosalie ask Bella quietly.

"Nope," Bella replied as Edward and I rushed out of the room. "That was the sickness talking. I'm obviously delirious."

"How did we get stuck with these stupid morons?"

I tuned them out as I found the thermometer in the bathroom cabinet.

Victory was mine.

* * *

**Every time you review an angel gets their wings. It's true. God told me.**


End file.
